Gift for Dobe
by Zet-san
Summary: Sasuke kebingungan untuk memilih hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada sang kekasih, Naruto. Sampai-sampai melupakan janjinya pada Naruto. Ia memaksa Neji untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk Naruto hingga 7 jam lamanya! Bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat Sasuke melanggar janjinya? (Special for Naruto's Birthday, Shonen-ai/Yaoi, AU, OOC, Oneshoot, sedikit Humor[mungkin?], SasuNaru) :-)


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Gift for Naruto-**

**~Zara Zahra~**

**[Romance, Humor(mungkin?)]**

**{SasuNaru}**

**=Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara.=**

**#Shounen ai/Yaoi! OOC sangat!, typo(s), misstypo(s), Bahasa Indonesia yang kurang baik dan kurang benar , terlalu pendek, alur yang cepat, buatan amatir, dll.****^_^#**

.

.

.

.

.

"Neji. Apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?"

"Beri saja sesuatu hal yang ia sukai. Beres kan?"

"Maksudmu Ramen gitu? Itu sudah biasa! Sarankan suatu hal yang istimewa donk!"

"Bagaimana kalau Bunga?"

"Kalau kuberikan itu bisa-bisa ia tak mau menemuiku selama seminggu! Yang lain!"

"Coklat?"

"Tidak!"

"Pakaian?"

"Dia sudah punya ribuan pakaian dirumahnya!"

"Buku?"

"Seperti dia mau membacanya saja."

"Ha-ah... semua saran yang kuberikan kau tolak. Jadi, apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?"

"Aku tak tau! Makanya aku meminta saranmu, Neji!"

Ha-ah... lagi-lagi Neji menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dan Sasuke mengelilingi mall terlengkap yang ada dikota Konoha ini. Semuanya hanya untuk 1 tujuan : membeli hadiah untuk Naruto yang ulang tahun. Sebenarnya Neji takkan mau repot-repot memberi sesuatu pada Naruto. Cukup ucapkan 'Happy birthday Naruto' dan bagi Neji itu adalah hadiah terbesar yang pernah ia berikan kepada seorang teman. Lebih baik ia pergi kencan dengan Gaara. Bermain kepantai atau ke Gunung bersamanya. Atau mengunjungi apartemennya mungkin? Namun semua rencana yang dia susun matang-matang itu semuanya hancur dikarenakan Sasuke. Pagi-pagi jam 10 pagi Sasuke sudah meneleponnya dan memaksanya untuk ketemuan disebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari mall ini. Sesampainya Neji disana, Sasuke langsung curhat perihal hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya pada Naruto. Kemudan Sasuke meminta saran Neji perihal hadiah apa yang bagus. Kemudian menarik-narik Neji kesemua toko yang berada di mall ini. Serius! Semua toko yang ada di mall ini sudah dikunjungi mereka berdua. Dan hingga sekarang Sasuke masih belum memutuskan untuk memberi apa pada Naruto. Neji menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia kemudian menatap jam yang berada ditangannya. Ia kemudian terbelalak. 5 sore!? Mereka sudah berada disini selama 7 jam! Yang benar saja!

"Sasuke... sampai kapan kita akan berada disini. Kita sudah berada disini 7 jam! 7 jam Sasuke!" Bentak Neji pada Sasuke. Kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap begini. Pemuda yang biasa cool dan kalem ini berubah seperti perempuan yang bingung memilih hadiah untuk kekasihnya saja. Eh? Tapi memang benarkan?

"Arghhh! Tapi dia kan laki-laki! Dan dia juga seme disini!" Bentak Neji pada Zara. Are? Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku, Neji?

"Ini karena kau yang membuat dia seperti ini!" Bentak Neji lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Nyehe~ gomenne Neji. Baiklah! Aku akan menghentikan penderitaanmu disini!

"Ha-ah... baiklah. Gomen Neji... terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Kau sudah boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap Sasuke pada Neji dengan wajah datar. Dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke mode Cool nya lagi. Terlihat Neji yang menghela nafas lega.

"Terima Kasih Sas..." Kata Neji berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Ini saran terakhirku untuk mu, Sasuke. Kalau sampai sekarang kau belum memutuskan akan memberi Naruto apa, lebih baik kau tanyakan saja hadiah apa yang diinginkannya."saran Neji pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku terima saranmu." Kata Sasuke

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa." Ucap Neji sambil melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas dengan singkat.  
.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.  
Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Namun Sasuke masih belum pulang juga kerumahnya. Ia masih berpusing-pusing sendiri memikirkan hadiah yang ingin diberikannya pada Naruto. Saat ini ia sedang berada ditaman Konoha yang mashi ramai walaupun hari sudah malam. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar handphone nya berbunyi. Ia mengambil handphone deri sakunya dan menatap layarnya. Disana tertulis nama 'Naru Dobe' yang berarti Naruto lah yang menelepon Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_Sasuke : Moshi-mo-_

_Naruto : TEME! KENAPA KAU TIDAK DATANG KEMARI!_

_Sasuke : Gomen Dobe. Tapi aku sed-_

_Naruto : TAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! KALAU KAU BELUM SAMPAI DISINI DALAM 10 MENIT, KITA PUTUS DETIK INI!_

Kemudian Naruto langsung menutup panggilannya tanpa mendengar tenggapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih belum connect karena suara teriakan ber volume tinggi yang menghampiri telinganya itu masih mengorek telinganya yang terasa mendenging. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbelalak.

'Pu-putus!? Yang benar saja! Aku tak mau putus denganmu, Dobe!' Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju apartemen Naruto dengan kecepatan cahaya(?).  
.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.  
Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Naruto. Ia kemudain memegang kenop pintu tersebut dan memutarnya.

KRIEEEETTT

'Tidak dikunci.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Ia kemudian masuk, dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencari Naruto. Kemudian matanya menangkap rambut pirang jabrik yang menyembul dibalik sofa yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Yang berarti juga membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa tersebut dan melihat Naruto yang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto. Namun sebelum tangan Sasuke mencapainya, badan Naruto sudah berbalik manghadap Sasuke. Terlihat wajah Naruto yang ditekuk. Matanya menyipit tajam melihat Sasuke dan kedua tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada.

"Kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu, Teme!? Kan sudah kubilang untuk ke apartemenku jam 11 siang tadi? Tapi kau malah berkencan dengan Neji sampai sore!" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, Dobe. Aku meminta bantuannya mencari hadiah untukmu. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa dengannya kok!" kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Aku tak percaya!" kata Naruto. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sambil menahan tangis. Sasuke yang tak tega melihatnya, langsung membawa Naruto kepelukannya. Naruto tidak memberontak. Ia membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini.

"Gomen Naru... Gomen..." Sasuke terus mengucapkan kata maaf sambil memeluk Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Pa-padahal aku Hiks... hanya i-ingin kau menemaniku seharian ini- Hiks Teme..." kata Naruto sambil terisak. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Cup cup... sudah... tak usah menangis..." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia mengusap airmata Naruto yang turun dengan jari-jarinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian tangisan Naruto pun berhenti.

"Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, Naru..." kata Sasuke.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kedepan wajah Sasuke.

"Ya... aku berjanji." Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Naruto.

"Ah. Aku belum mengucapkan hal ini padamu. Happy Birthday Dobe."Kata Sasuke

"Umm... terima kasih." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah... sebagi ganti karena tak menemanimu seharian ini, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu semalaman ini?" Sasuke menawarkan kesepakatan pada Naruto.

"E-eh? Ma-maksudmu apa tem-UWAAAA!" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah memangku Naruto ala bridal style. Sasuke yang masih membawa Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto yang berwarna orange itu. Ia kemudian membaringkan Naruto diranjangnya tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ja-jangan Tem-Hmmmppphhh" lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke sudah membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan sensual, mambuat Naruto mendesah ditengah ciuman panas mereka. Yare yare~~ kau lupa menutup pintu apartemen dan kamar Naruto, Sas. Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?.

"Bisakah kau menutupkannya untukku, Zara-san?" Pinta Sasuke padaku setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia melirikku sambil menyunggingkan seringainya. Akupun membalasnya dengan menyeringai juga.

"Za-zara-san. Tatsuke-mmppphhh" belum selesai Naruto berbicara padaku, Sasuke sudah membungkam bibir Naruto. Gomen Naru... aku tak bisa menolongmu. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulangtahun dariku untukmu. Aku lihat matanya sedikit terbelalak saat mendengarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tak lupa juga menutup pintu kamar itu.

Selamat menikmati hadiahnya Sasu- eh... Naruto...

**END**

#Omake#

Pukul 5 sore lewat beberapa menit tadi...

"Ha-ah dasar. Lebih baik aku bergegas pulang sekarang. 7 jam berjalan non stop itu sangat melelahkan..." terlihatlah Neji yang mengendarai mobilnya menuju keapartemennya. Wajahnya yang sebenarnya sudah putih, menjadi sangat pucat karena kelelahan. Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya ia sampai di apartemennya. Dibukanya pintu apartemennnya kamudian langsung masuk kedalam.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Gaara dari bagian dapur apartemen Neji. Neji yang mendengar suara Gaara langsung diam mematung.

'Sial! Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Gaara jam 9 pagi tadi! Mampus...' kata Neji dalam hati.

"Ga-gaara... A-aku bisa jelaskan hal ini..." kata Neji.

"Jelaskan apa? Aku tak perlu pejelasan kok. Setelah aku datang kesini pagi tadi kemudian kamu tiba-tiba pergi dan menyuruhku menuggu disini 8 jam... itu tak perlu penjelasan lagi." Kata Gaara dengan raut wajah datar. Namun dari nada bicaranya terdengar jelas sekali kalau dia sedang marah. Sangat-sangat marah.

"Ta-tapi Gaara..." terdengar Neji mau beralasan lagi. Tetapi Gaara langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Hari ini kita putus." Akhirnya putusan hakim sidang telah terdengar. Bagi Neji yang sebagai tersangkanya itu terdengar seperti Hukuman Gantung baginya. Wajahnya yang tadi sudah pucat semakin pucat... bahkan matanya yang berwarna lavender itu juga berubah menjadi warna putih. Gaara sebagai Hakim Agung sekaligus Korban langsung melangkah keluar dari apartemen Neji dan langsung menuju rumahnya.

Tertinggalah Neji seorang diri diapartemennya. Sebenarnya berdua kalau ditambah Zara sebagai narator. Terlihat Neji yang jatuh berlutut dilantai apartemennya yang dingin. Tetesan air pun turun dari kedua matanya yang berwarna putih. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Terdengar gumaman ratapan dari mulut Neji. Zara yang melihat Neji seperti itu hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji sebagai tanda bela sungkawa. Walaupun dari wajah Zara masih terlihat senyum geli, yang entah karena apa.

Penderitaanmu memang berakhir ditempat tadi Neji. Tapi ditempat lain aku tidak Janji~~~~~

**THE END**

Otanjoubi Omedetou Naru! Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sasu tetap langgeng~ #PLAK! Ini fic kedua yang berani kuposting. Dan aku sedikit merasa bingung. Omake itu artinya cerita tambahan kan? Apa cerita yang terakhir tadi bisa disebut Omake?

Gomen kalo ficnya jelek ato terlalu pendek. Gimana pendapat Senpai-senpai mengenai fic ini? Aku jadi penasaran. (Semoga saja ada yang membaca fic ini. AMIIIIIIIN) kalo ada Kritik dan Saran yang membangun, aku akan sangat senang sekali. Fic nya di Review ya senpai...

**REVIEW**

:-)

:-)

:-)

**REVIEW**


End file.
